Inside Llewyn Davis
Inside Llewyn Davis, film américain de Joel et Ethan Coen, sorti en 2013. Analyse critique Le film se passe en 1961. Llewyn Davis est un jeune chanteur-guitariste folk. Alors que l'hiver s'abat sur New York, il erre dans Greenwich Village avec sa guitare à la main. Chaque soir, il doit convaincre des amis et des connaissances de l'héberger. Il doit sans cesse mendier l'hospitalité auprès d'amis, universitaires bizarres, ou de collègues musiciens de moins en moins attentionnés. Quitte à se montrer franchement masochiste lorsqu'il supplie Mary de l'aider, son ex-copine très remontée contre lui Les frères Coen ont toujours eu une profonde affection pour les perdants. Llewyn Davis rate presque tout ce qu'il entreprend. Depuis que son partenaire de scène a disparu tragiquement, la petite heure de gloire de Llewyn est passée. Les invendus de son premier album solo s'accumulent et il erre dans le froid de l'hiver new-yorkais, sans manteau ni maison. Alors qu'il obtient, enfin, un petit boulot pour une session d'enregistrement, il choisit de renoncer à ses droits d'auteur pour toucher un peu plus de dollars en cash. Mauvais calcul : la chanson, une version très drôle de Please Mister Kennedy, devient un tube. Et quand, au bout du rouleau, il décide de renoncer à la musique pour se réengager dans la marine marchande, une histoire kafkaïenne de cotisations syndicales le maintient à quai. Les frères Coen ont le don de faire rire des malheurs de leurs personnages tout en les rendant incroyablement attachants. Dans un gag récurrent génial, un chat roux oblige le héros à cavaler dans tout New York. Détail qui a son importance : l'animal fugueur se nomme Ulysse. La vie de bohème de Llewyn Davis prend vite des allures de mini-odyssée des temps modernes, jalonnée de rencontres avec des créatures inquiétantes et grotesques : un chanteur de country dégingandé, un chauffeur au regard de tueur, un jazzman boiteux et camé, incarné tout en démesure par John Goodman lors d'un périple infernal jusqu'à Chicago. Dans le film, la musique est au premier plan. Après le blues rural des années 1930 de O'Brother, Joel et Ethan Coen font revivre la scène folk des sixties avec une minutie d'archéologues. De nombreuses images s'inspirent des pochettes de disques de l'époque, et la somptueuse photographie de Bruno Delbonnel donne une patine vintage à la reconstitution des clubs enfumés de Greenwich Village. Pas la peine de connaître la discographie intégrale de Dave Van Ronk, le modeste folk singer qui a inspiré le personnage de Llewyn Davis, pour prendre un plaisir immense à l'écoute de la bande-son. Toutes les chansons sont jouées in extenso et sans play-back, que leurs interprètes soient professionnels comme Justin Timberlake, ou comédien très doué, comme Oscar Isaac. L'acteur est remarquable, il ne dissimule pas la dimension pitoyable et le caractère parfois odieux de Llewyn, mais bouleverse dans la peau de ce créateur sincère, victime de son intégrité radicale. Dans une séquence délicieusement ironique à la fin du film, Llewyn Davis range définitivement sa guitare au moment même où un inconnu frisé à la voix nasillarde, qui est sans doute Bob Dylan, fait ses grands débuts sur la scène du Gaslight Cafe. Déclarations Les frères Coen Davis est un personnage purement fictif. Ce n'est en aucun cas Van Ronk qui. dans les années 50, et avant l'apparition de Bob Dylan, était le porte-drapeau d'une scène folk new-yorkaise plutôt confidentielle. Nous voulions que la musique soit réelle mais que les personnages soient inventés. Nous n'avons pas tenté de dresser le portrait de Dave Van Ronk ou d'Albert Grossman, qui était propriétaire d'un club à Chicago, mais nous nous en sommes inspirés partiellement. L'épisode de l'auto-stop, par exemple, mélange événements réels et fiction. Dans l'un des livres qui ont été écrits sur Van Ronk, il est question d'un voyage à Chicago. Il n'était pas seul mais accompagné d'un enfant et d'un ami. Nous avons tout changé en ne gardant que le périple jusqu'au club. Le film avait besoin d'une respiration à ce moment-là et le road trip remplit ce rôle. Ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt de parler de quelqu'un qui n'a non seulement pas de succès mais qui est en plus médiocre. Nous en avons donc fait un type très bien qui, malgré ses qualités, n'a pas autant de réussite que certains qui n'ont pourtant pas son niveau. Le film ne raconte pas l'histoire du génie Bob Dylan, qui change le folk pour toujours lorsqu'il monte sur la scène du Gaslight Café et se fait remarquer par la presse, mais celle du mec qui fait sa première partie en y mettant tout son cœur avant de se faire éclipser. Tout le film repose sur l'interprète, ce qui représentait un double défi. Il fallait donc trouver le comédien qui convenait en plus du musicien qui convenait. Comme Llewyn Davis est chanteur et guitariste, il fallait qu'on le voie en action. Il n'était pas question de simuler. Nous savions que c'était important mais nous n'étions pas sûrs de trouver la bonne personne. Nous avons commencé par auditionner des musiciens qui n'avaient jamais joué la comédie, ou alors très peu, puis nous avons fait des essais avec des acteurs en espérant qu'ils pourraient interpréter de la musique, ce qui n'a pas vraiment été concluant. Je dois dire qu'avant de rencontrer Oscar, nous commencions à envisager d'abandonner. Les chats n'aiment pas qu'on leur donne des instructions. Ils sont un peu pénibles. Nous en avions plusieurs, chacun ayant sa spécificité. Il s'agissait moins de montrer au chat ce qu'il devait faire que de choisir un chat qui allait faire naturellement ce dont on avait besoin à un moment donné. Certains devaient juste être là sans bouger; d'autres, plus remuants, étaient sollicités lorsqu'on voulait que le chat du film se sauve ou s'échappe des bras de ceux qui le tenaient. Oscar n'aimait aucun de ces chats. Généralement, les acteurs sont polis et déclarent qu'ils ont apprécié de travailler avec leurs partenaires, mais lui a été très honnête à ce sujet. Oscar Isaac J'ai supplié qu'on me donne à jouer ce personnage ! Les Coen sont mes cinéastes favoris. J'ai envoyé une bande démo et ils m'ont demandé d'auditionner. J'ai beaucoup joué dans des groupes punk et hardcore avant de passer à l'indie rock en mélangeant de l'électronique avec de l'acoustique, mais la musique de Van Ronk, c'était vraiment différent. Ayant pris quelques cours de guitare classique à 13 ans, j'avais un peu pratiqué la technique Aufinger picking mais je ne connaissais pas le style Travis, qui consiste à jouer simultanément une ligne de basse avec le pouce et la mélodie en contrepoint avec les autres doigts. C'est presque comme jouer de la batterie ou du piano. Je me suis plongé dans ce répertoire en étudiant chaque enregistrement de Van Ronk. J'ai aussi écouté tous les grands artistes folk,Karen Dalton, Phil Ochs, Tom Paxton, Ewan MacColl, ainsi que beaucoup de blues : Lightnin' Hopkins, Furry Lewis, Révérend Gary Davis... J'ai même trouvé sur YouTube une vidéo de Dave Van Ronk qui enseigne comment jouer Green Green Rocky Road à la guitare. J'aime tellement cette chanson que j'ai demandé aux Coen si on pouvait l'intégrer dans le film (Isaac la jjoue dans la voiture pendant le voyage vers Chicago). Llewyn Davis est quelqu'un de sociable, d'heureux, d'extraverti. Cependant, lorsqu'on fait sa connaissance au début du film, il traverse l'une des pires semaines de sa vie. Les Coen ont choisi de se concentrer sur ce moment précis parce que c'est de là que vient sa musique. Elle n'est pas inspirée par les temps heureux mais par la noirceur et le désespoir. C'est la comédie de la ténacité, même s'il y a de l'humour. Comme chez Buster Keaton, on ne rit pas tant à ses dépens qu'en voyant sa persévérance. Il a beau rencontrer toutes sortes d'obstacles, qui vont de l'amour à la violence, il continue d'aller de l'avant et son visage reste impassible. Cette absence d'expression a d'ailleurs été l'un des principaux problèmes que j'ai rencontrés. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi en me demandant comment je pouvais signifier aux spectateurs que Llewyn est amical et chaleureux sans sourire ni faire le moindre effort pour le rendre aimable. Je me suis entraîné en allant à des fêtes où je discutais mais sans sourire. Ça mettait souvent mal à l'aise les gens, qui se demandaient si je n'étais pas en train de les juger ou si je n'étais pas un trou du cul. Mon personnage est dans une position délicate qui le rend plus vulnérable parce qu'il ne porte pas de masque. Il est direct et semble dire : "Prenez-moi comme je suis. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je passe mon chemin." Ça produit une tension émotionnelle constante. Llewyn Davis pense que gagner beaucoup d'argent n'est pas une preuve de succès. D'où la contradiction : il veut faire connaître ses chansons et vendre des disques mais déteste l'idée de grimper les échelons ou de faire des concessions. C'est une source de tension permanente pour lui. Il y a beaucoup de gens comme lui, très doués mais incapables de faire ce qui leur permettrait de progresser. Le film ne raconte pas l'histoire du génie Bob Dylan, qui change le folk pour toujours lorsqu'il monte sur la scène du Gaslight Café et se fait remarquer par la presse mais celle du mec qui fait sa première partie en y mettant tout son cœur avant de se faire éclipser. Distribution * Oscar Isaac : Llewyn Davis * Carey Mulligan : Jean Berkey * Justin Timberlake : Jim Berkey, mari de Jean * John Goodman : Roland Turner * Garrett Hedlund : Johnny Five * F. Murray Abraham : Bud Grossman, le producteur à Chicago * Max Casella : Poppy Corsicatto, le tenancier du cabaret * Ethan Phillips : Mitch Gorfein * Robin Bartlett : Lillian Gorfein, la femme de Mitch * Stark Sands : Troy Nelson, le jeune chanteur qui fait son service militaire * Adam Driver : Al Cody Bande originale La bande originale de Inside Llewyn Davis est composée de chansons folk, principalement interprétées par des acteurs du film. * “Hang Me, Oh Hang Me” (traditionnel ; arrangé par T-Bone Burnett) – Oscar Isaac * “Fare Thee Well (Dink’s Song)” (traditionnel ; arrangé par Oscar Isaac et T Bone Burnett) – Marcus Mumford et Oscar Isaac * “The Last Thing on My Mind” (Tom Paxton) – Stark Sands * “Five Hundred Miles” (Hedy West) – Justin Timberlake, Carey Mulligan et Stark Sands * “Please Mr. Kennedy” (Ed Rush, George Cromarty, T-Bone Burnett, Justin Timberlake, Joel Coen et Ethan Coen) – Oscar Isaac, Justin Timberlake et Adam Driver * “Green, Green Rocky Road” (Len Chandler et Robert Kaufman) – Oscar Isaac * “The Death of Queen Jane” (musique : Dáithí Sproule ; paroles : traditionnel ; arrangé par Oscar Isaac et T-Bone Burnett) – Oscar Isaac * “The Roving Gambler” (traditionnel) – John Cohen & the Down Hill Strugglers * “The Shoals of Herring” (Ewan MacColl) – Oscar Isaac * “The Auld Triangle” (Brendan Behan) – Chris Thile, Chris Eldridge, Marcus Mumford, Justin Timberlake et Gabe Witcher * “The Storms Are on the Ocean” (A.P. Carter) – Nancy Blake * “Fare Thee Well (Dink’s Song) (traditionnel ; arrangé par Oscar Isaac et T-Bone Burnett) – Oscar Isaac * “Farewell” (Bob Dylan) – Bob Dylan *“Green, Green Rocky Road” (Len Chandler et Robert Kaufman) – Dave Van Ronk Fiche technique * Réalisation et scénario : Joel et Ethan Coen * Direction artistique : Jess Gonchor * Montage : Joel et Ethan Coen (crédités sous le pseudonyme de Roderick Jaynes) * Compositeur : Marcus Mumford * Photographie : Bruno Delbonnel * Production : Scott Rudin et Joel et Ethan Coen * Sociétés de production : Mike Zoss Productions, Scott Rudin Productions et StudioCanal * Durée : 105 minutes * Dates de sortie : 19 mai 2013 (Festival de Cannes 2013 - sélection officielle) ** France : 6 novembre 2013 ** États-Unis : 20 décembre 2013 Récompenses: * Festival de Cannes 2013 : Grand Prix (sélection officielle) * Toronto Film Critics Association Awards 2013 : meilleur film et meilleur acteur pour Oscar Isaac Category:Film américain Category:Film sorti en 2013